A Day With Daddy
by RinandSesshomarufan22
Summary: Annalisa when too school with her daddy and this what happen please read and revew


Arnold's POV "Can I help daddy please."Annalisa said wanting to help her daddy with his homework from school "No sweetheart its to hard for you."Arnold said trying to do his math work first "But daddy i'm three years old I can count."Annalisa said trying to counting "I know you can but daddy have to do his own work by him self."Arnold said putting Annalisa on his lap "Arnold you have to take Annalisa to school with you because I have a bussness meeting tommaru."Helga said coming in with a glass of milk "Yay I can spend the day with daddy."Annalisa said jumping up and down on the floor "Ok but you have to be good with daddy."Helga said holding Annalisa "Me be good girl for daddy."Annalisa said running to her room and telling her dolls where she is going tommaru "Well she is a daddy's girl we know that."Helga said massage Arnolds shoulders "Yes she is a daddy's girl I thank she was when she was born."Arnold said looking at a pitcher of two month Annalisa smiling at the camera "I bet she was I love you."Helga said hugging him "I love you too."Arnold said hugging her back "How about me daddy do you love me."Annalisa said coming into the room "Oh yes I do love my little princess."Arnold said picking up Annalisa "I love mommy and daddy."Annalisa said hugging Arnold and Helga as much as she can "We love you too princess."Helga said hugging her back

The next day came by so fast they didnt know where it went. Annalisa was more then happy just to spend the day with her daddy all day long. She went into their room and jumped on their bed and she was dress but her dress was the wrong way. So Helga went to fix her hair and dress. Arnold was fully dress and fixing breakfast. Helga was fixing Annalisa and Arnold lunch for school. Annalisa packed some fun stuff into her little bag to do. While it was time for school Arnold drop Helga off at work and next Annalisa was about to take her first time at school with her daddy.

"Are you excited to come with daddy to his school."Arnold said getting out of the car and getting Annalisa out too "Yes daddy i'm very very happy to go with you."Annalisa said hold her daddy's hand and her bag in the other "I'm very very happy too."Arnold said opening the door for Annalisa "Thank you daddy."Annalisa said going into the high school "You're welcome princess."Arnold said kissing Annalisa on the forehead "Yo did you steal a kid or something."Adam said running over to Arnold "Adam this is my daughter Annalisa."Arnold said trying to get Annalisa from behind him so Adam could get a good look at her "Who is that precious little girl with you Arnold."Jasmine said coming over "This is my angle Annalisa ."Arnold said kissing Annalisa for head "Daddy is that your girlfriend."Annalisa said coming out from behind Arnold "No that my girlfriend."Adam said putting his arm around Jasmine "Daddy can he be my boyfriend too."Annalisa said blushing "When your older you can be my girlfriend."Adam said smiling "No she cant she is just a little girl."Jasmine said smacking "Your going to be an old grampa she wont want you."Arnold said laughting "Daddy does that meen your going to be a grampa too."Annalisa said looking at Arnold quizicly

-RING-

"We got to get to class."Arnold said picking Annalisa up and rushing to class "Daddy what was that."Annalisa said in a scard voice "That was a school bell sweetheart."Arnold said entering the class room sitting at his dest "Isn't she young to be in high school."Keven said looking at his daughter "Her mom was bussy today."Arnold said smiling down at Annalisa

Hafe way throught the class Annalisa was getting tired and Annalisa said to Arnold.

"Daddy can we go home i'm tired."Annalisa said laying her head on her daddy's shoulder "I have to go to a one more class baby."Arnold said holding Annalisa so she wont fall "But I want to go home daddy."Annalisa said closeing her eyes "Do we have problem Arnold." said wrighting on the chalk board "Nothing ."Arnold said opening a math book "But daddy I would like to go home to sleep."Annalisa said laying her head down and falling asleep

Arnold enter his next class witch was art.

"Daddy where are we at."Annalisa said looking around "We are in the Art class sweetheart."Arnold said sitting down at his desk "Daddy help me up on chair."Annalisa said trying to get on the seat "Ok princess here you go."Arnold said as he helping Annalisa onto the set and sit back down "Thank you daddy."Annalisa said hugging her daddy "Your welcome princess."Arnold said getting his art stuff out of his bag "Me draw daddy."Annalisa said holding his paint brush "Sure sweatheart."Arnold said handing Annalisa a piece paper "Me want to draw my favorite teddy bear."Annalisa said drawing her teddy bear "That's a pretty picture what is it." "This is Franklyn my teddy bear my daddy give it to me."Annalisa said smile on her face "Well Franklyn looks very handsome." said giving her a pat on the back "Thank you nice lady."Annalisa said give her the picture to "This is a lovely picture I will put it somewhere special." walked to the front of the class and tacks the picher onto the board "Look daddy."Annalisa said pointing to her picture "I see what a pretty picture you made."Arnold said smiling down at his little girl

The bell ring and it was time for lunch

"Daddy I didnt eat in a long time."Annalisa said heair her tummy growl at her "Well sence my princess is starving lets get you something to eat."Arnold said carrying her "Can I have candy for lunch daddy."Annalisa said putting her head down on his shoulder "No my little princess it will give you a tummy ach."Arnold said taking out a sandwhich "Daddy can I have M&M if I eat a sandwhich."Annalisa said looking up at her father with loving eyes "Yes you may but you have to eat part of the sandwhich."Arnold said getting her a bag of M&M "Thank you daddy."Annalisa said giving her daddy a big hug "Well hello how are you doing so far."Jasmine said "My daddy got me M&M."Annalisa said showing her bag of M&M

Jasmine and Arnold burst out laughting while they where buisy laughting at Annalisa Adam walks up to the table

"Now what's has put a frown on this beautiful young ladies face."Adam said "My daddy is being silly."Annalisa said smiling at Adam "Such adorbale little girl I cant believe she is your."Jasmine said patting Annalisa on the head "DADDY DADDY."Annalisa yelled

They all looked her way Annalisa threw something there way hitting Jasmine in the cheast looking down and saw a blue M&M on the floor hearing Annalisa giggle and shout 'Food Fight'. Adam picks up a french fry he tosses at Arnold.

"Hey cut that out."Arnold said looking at Adam in shock "If the little lady wants a food fight then the little lady gets one."Adam said picking up a tomatoe slice and throwing it at Annalisa

Laughting at the sean Jasmine pick up a pice off of her pizza and threw it at Adam.

"Adam you seem to miss you mouth."Mrs. Santana said giving them a knowing look "Clumbsy me sorry ."Adam said picking the pepperonni pizza slice and popping it into his mouth

chuckled under her breath and walked away.

"I'm sorry daddy."Annalisa said looking forlorn at Arnold "It's ok sweetie no one got hurt or in trouble."Arnold said kissing his daughter on her forhead "I love you daddy."Annalisa said giving her daddy a slopy kiss on the cheek "I love you too Princess."Arnold replied giving her a slopy kiss on the cheek "Eewww daddy you maked my cheek all wet." Annalisa giggled pulling away to look at her father with a huge grin on her face "That is because I love you princess." Arnold replied with a cheesey prideful look "I love you too daddy."Annalisa said plopping a sloppy kiss on his cheek just like he did to her "Awe that is so cute."Jasmine said "Where my kiss at."Adam said smiling at her "No!" Annalisa said smiling and hiding her face in the crook of her daddy's neck "Hah that's what you get Adam. You are too gross to kiss." Said Jasmine laughingly "Awe that means no kiss for me."Adam said frowning. "Can I give you a kiss though?"  
"Quite giving my kiss away."Jasmine said looking at Adam "Sweetheart I love you but she is younger."Adam said kissing Jasmine on the cheek

Jasmine playful slaped Adam on the arm

-RING-

"It's time to go to Home economics."Arnold said carrying his daughter "But daddy I want to go home."Annalisa said leaning her head on her daddy's shoulder "I know you do sweetie but a little longer and then we can go home."Arnold said carrying her "Ok class we are going to make home made pizza today." said "Daddy can I help."Annalisa said "Yes you may."Arnold said sitting her down next to him

Telling the class what ingrediance to use and how much of them to use and in what order began making pasta with the class.

"Now we are going to make pesto sauce with this so you will need to get out the parsley olive oil garlic cloves and the poppy seeds." said "Daddy will we get to eat this?"Annalisa asked looking like she was about to jump for joy.  
"If you want sweety yes. But we just ate remember. Are you sure you are wanting to eat again?"Arnold asked look at her with shock.  
"Yes daddy I want to eat some."Annalisa said grinning at him with anticipation. Picking up a garlic clove Annalisa popped it in to her mouth and started to chew. "That's nasty daddy!" She said spitting it out onto the table in front of them.

Adam and Jasmine started to laugh at her face.

"Me no funny."Annalisa said little grumpy "I know sweetie."Arnold said "Daddy potty."Annalisa said "Do you want me too take her to the bathroom."Jasmine said holding her hand out too Annalisa "Yea I will appreciate."Arnold said lower his daughter to the floor " i'm am going to take Annalisa too the bathroom."Jasmine said walking out the door "Why is your kid not with her mom."Adam said "Buisness metting."Arnold said "Ok it time to check on the pasta." said Taking a peice of pasta out of the pan and take a bit and says with a smile "Aldenaldentee we will drane the water and put it into the pasta bow so we can pit sauce on it."

That's when little Annalisa walk up to Arnold looked and said "Daddy I almost fall in."  
"Awe my poor little princess."Arnold said looking down at her "All right class it's time to go home while your at home tonight you can practice making braised ribs get the respice up here on my desk." said "Lets go get the respice and we can go home."Arnold said too Annalisa "Yay I go see mommy now."Annalisa said with a big smile on her face

When they got home they started playing and wond up falling asleep in the middle of the living room floor. walking throught the door Helga see Arnold and Annalisa passed out on the floor walking to the back of the house she grabs a blanket to covor them. As she put the covor around Arnold he open his eyes he smiles "Looks like someone have a big day."Helga said

"No bigger then the days you have and thank you for being the perfect mother."Arnold said "Awe I love you Arnold."Helga said kissing him on the cheek

The End 


End file.
